As Changing As The Sea
by GreekMythFan7
Summary: Barbossa/OC: Pre-COTBP, Hector and Heather are best friends, will adventures on the high seas make them something more? Not sure how else to explain this story, part 1 of a siries that will follow the course of the POTC Universe, but more of an AU if you catch my drift


_**A/N: I deleted this story because I didn't like how I was writing, so here is the redone version!**_

Chapter 1

Heather Starlin stood at the foot of an apple tree, her arms crossed as she looked up among the branches, where a pair of shoes stood on one of the stronger branches. Her best friends of seven years had climbed up the tree to get some apples to eat as a snack, and he was taking his own sweet time up there.

"Hector, are you done getting those apples yet?" Heather asked, leaning against tree trunk.

"The more impatient you are the longer I will take," said Hector, two apples fell to the ground a few seconds later. Heather picked them up and walked away from the tree a little bit, as Hector climbed down from the tree.

"Took you long enough. "said Heather, tossing Hector one of the apples.

Hector caught the apple and took a bite, "If ye have a problem, then you do it next time,"

"You know that I am scared of heights, you big dope," said Heather as she walked further away from the apple tree.

"Then don't complain that I take too long," stated Hector taking another bit from the apple, realizing how far Heather was getting he started to run after her, "Wait up!"

Heather having finished her apple looked behind her shoulder to see Hector running towards her, eventually running past her. "Bet you can't catch me?" said Hector.

Heather laughed, placed her apple core on the ground, and lifted the hem of her dress, before running after Hector. They ran all the way to atop a hill that over looked the sea, Heather was right on Hector's tail, in a last ditch effort to not lose he took his apple core and threw it at his friends head; it hit her square in the face.

"Oh, "exclaimed Heather, her ankle twisted and she fell to the ground.

Hector ran back to her and sat down next to her, "Are you alright?" Next thing he knew he got hit in the arm, "Ouch."

"You deserved it," said Heather apologetically.

"No I didn't," said Hector.

"Yes you did," said Heather

"No I…" started Hector.

"I'll hit you again, if you don't agree with me" said Heather holding up her fist.

"Fine, I deserved it, "said Hector, "Happy?"

"Yes," said Heather. She looked out to the sea; the sun was setting below the horizon turning the sea and the sky a beautiful shade of red as it did so. The sunsets and sun rises had always brought her some sense of comfort to her in some way or another but now it only brought her comfort for one reason only. "Hector?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Robert is watching us through the sunset?" she asked sadly. Robert was her older brother, her senior of 3 years, he was a an protégé to art and poetry, his work always included sunrises and sunsets, besides Hector, Robert was also one of Heather's closest friends. He had died a week ago after a long battle with a horrible sickness; needless to say Heather was devastated.

"I suppose," said Hector looking at his friend's face, her eyes were filled with tears, "Shh, its fine don't cry." He pulled Heather into his arms as a protective hug, "He is in a better place now."

"I know," said Heather, "But it doesn't soften the blow."

"Time will pass and yer pain won't seem as bad, trust me," said Hector having lost his own father a few years earlier. He took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped Heather's eyes, he couldn't help notice how beautiful her deep blue eyes looked, in the early evening light.

Hector got up from the ground, and helped Heather up from the ground. As Heather brushed some dirt from her dress, she asked "How do I look?"

"Yer eyes be a bit red, but other than that ye look fine," said Hector. Together they started the walk back to town, as they did Hector said, "Besides yer eyes now compliment yer hair a bit more now," Heather wacked him playfully in the arm, "Ouch."

POTC POTC POTC

Two women stood in a kitchen preparing dinner. One of them was putting the finishing touches on a stew, while the other one set the table up with four bowls and spoons. "Helen?" asked the woman that was setting the table.

"Yes, Gwen?" answered the woman tending the stew.

"Where do you suppose the children are," questioned Gwen.

"Probably out back in the orchard, you know how that son of mine enjoys his apples," said Helen, she chuckled briefly, "Or they could be eloping for all we know."

"Helen!" exclaimed Gwen, "Hector is only 14, Heather is barely half way past 13, why in heaven's name they be eloping?"

"Gwen I only be jesting," said Helen taking the stew off the fire bring it over to the table, she glanced out the open window, to see Hector and Heather walking down the path home, "But you have to admit they do make a cute couple."

"I am not saying that they aren't, but they are far too young for us to be thinking of them to be getting married." said Gwen, "Besides I don't even think Heather likes Hector in that way."

"But I know that Hector is starting to see her differently, "said Helen quickly as she saw the door open. Hector and Heather walked into the house, Gwen noticed that Heather's eyes were slightly red and puffy, she had been crying again. The group sat down at the table for dinner; afterwards Heather did the dishes while Hector cleaned the table.

_**A/N: I own most of the characters in this chapter. What do you think? I decided to rewrite this because I found that I was writing Heather as a bit blah of a character, and was making the whole romance part a bit (more like a lot) awkward. This is a prequel to my other POTC which is currently on hiatus till this one is complete. Reviews?**_


End file.
